20 Questions
by bookwormbullet
Summary: A long one-shot about Cammie and Zach. No spies; they're both in high school. Zammie all the way. Enjoy :)


**A/N: Hey everyone. Most of you guys know already that I am in the middle of my other FanFic, Chameleon. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned that story. It's just that I had a sudden inspiration to write a one shot about Cammie and Zach. In this story, they're not spies, but just a couple of teenagers in high school. I hope you guys enjoy this :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ally Carter. **

* * *

**~20 Questions~**

**Cammie POV**

School. Probably my least favorite place in the entire universe. I mean, come on. Where's the fun in sitting in a classroom with thirty other kids for like eight hours? Honestly, the only reason I look forward to going to school is because I get to see Zachary Goode. He makes my heart flutter every time I see them, and there isn't a better feeling in the world. Zach has perfect dark brown hair messed up in all the right places and and these dazzling green eyes. But the only problem is, he thinks we're just friends. And I have no idea how to get him to like me. I'm sure the only girl he and all the other boys in our school has eyes for is Macey McHenry, the most popular girl in school. And it just so happens that she's the daughter of Senator McHenry, the senator of the United States. Who wouldn't want to date the daughter of a politician? If only fairy tales were real...

Not a day goes by when I don't think that Zach and Macey are going to get married after graduating high school, and then my life will be officially over. Well, I was in luck, because all that was about to change...

* * *

"Cammie? I'm leaving for work a little earlier than usual today. Can you lock up the house when you leave for school?" my mom called from the kitchen.

I finished changing for school and emerged from the bathroom. "Sure thing, Mom." I clambered down the stairs. "See you in the evening."

"Bye honey! Love you!" My mom gave me a hug and left the house. She's always been busy with work, but somehow, she manages a way to make time for me. Ever since Dad died, Mom's been doing everything she can to be a good mother. And she's doing a pretty great job.

I grabbed some juice from the fridge and chomped down on an apple. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. _Maybe Mom forgot to get something, _I thought. _Yeah, that was probably it. _I opened the door, and stared, shocked, as a boy stood on my front porch.

"Josh?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" Josh Abrams is the quarterback of our high school. He and Macey having been dating ever since the school year started, but there have been some rumors that they've broken up.

"Hey Cammie," Josh grinned. "I was just wondering if you had any hair gel."

Under normal circumstances, I would've just shut the door in Josh's face. _Hair gel? Seriously? Why would I, of all people, have hair gel? _But since it _was_ Josh Abrams standing in front of me, I decided to take a different approach.

"Um, I might have a bottle or something." I lied. Who cared if I didn't? All I was focused on in that second was the fact that Josh was asking me for a favor. In my own house. Wait a minute, how does he-

"How do you know where I live?" I asked him.

"Oh, um, sometimes I see you in your driveway," Josh answered casually. Great. Now the most popular boy in school was stalking me. But in my eyes, I considered that a bonus. After all, that just means that the most popular boy in school cared to take the time and notice me.

"You want to come in?" I asked, stepping aside to let him enter. He followed me up the stairs to my room. I didn't really mind him seeing how my bedroom looked like, because one, it would be so cool to have _the_ Josh Abrams in my room, and two, I'm a neat freak, so I really had nothing to hide.

"Once second," I disappeared into the bathroom and pretended to be digging through the cabinets, looking for that one imaginary bottle of hair gel. After a few minutes of "searching," I knew I couldn't keep the charade up for much longer. So, I just faked a frown and said, "Sorry, I don't think I have any hair gel."

Josh came close to me, placed a hand on my shoulder, and whispered, "I know."

"You know?" I raised my eyebrows. "Then why did you-"

"I made up that excuse so I could get a chance to talk to you. Alone," he added.

"Oh. So, um, what do you want to talk about?" I smiled.

And then, Josh did the craziest thing ever. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek!

Okay, so it was on the cheek. But still. That's got to mean something, right?

But my excitement was quickly replaced with new excitement, because then, Josh smiled at me and said smoothly, "Would you like to go out with me?"

I freaked out. I really did. In fact, I just stood there, grinning stupidly while Josh had to repeat himself a couple of times before I managed a small "Yes." Everything was perfect. Or so I thought.

Just then, I remembered how I had pledged my love to Zach way before I even knew Josh. How was I supposed to keep that oath while dating Josh? Knowing that there was no way I could keep both promises, I chose the right side. I stuck with Zach.

I shook my head "No" to Josh and told him that I had changed my mind. "I'm in love with someone else," I declared. For a moment, I thought Josh was going to take it harshly and starting asking who the guy was, but he kept quiet. In fact, all he did was nod politely, wish me good luck with my crush and left my house.

All I could do is stand in the center of my room and think about how strange the morning had been. I glanced at the clock and realized that it was getting closer and closer to the start of school. Sighing, I made my way downstairs, grabbed my backpack, locked the door and headed off towards the school. As I was walking, I could only think if Zach would be as nice as Josh. _Rejecting Josh had better be worth waiting for Zach,_ I thought.

* * *

**Zach POV**

As I walked up to the school, I spotted Grant talking with some of the cheerleaders. _Typical Grant,_ I thought. _He's always been a ladies' man._ I wish it were that easy for me. I've been trying forever to ask Cammie out, but I've never had the guts. Every time I try to ask her, I get distracted by her long light brown hair, her gorgeous blue eyes, and her perfect smile. I better stop thinking about her, Grant is coming this way.

"Hey, man." Grant grinned as he walked towards me. His smile faded as he looked over my shoulder.

"What?" I turned and saw Josh Abrams climbing up the front steps of the school. "What's wrong? It's just Josh."

"You haven't heard the news?" Grant asked.

"What news?" I echoed.

"Josh asked Cammie out," Grant said sympathetically.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. _How did this happen?_

"Chill dude," Grant assured me. "You might still have a chance."

"I should have acted sooner," I say. "Josh is the most popular guy in school. There's no way she would ever go out with me after this!"

"Well, she's not with him now," Grant suggested. "It could just be a rumor."

"Maybe," I said hopefully. "I'm going to go find her and ask if she really is dating Josh."

"Don't come crying to me if she says yes," Grant called out after me.

"I won't," I called back and entered the building.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

I stood in the lunch line and placed different food items onto my tray from the metal bins. I know that in a lot of movies, the schools serve disgusting muck for lunch, but that's never really happened in our school.

"Cam!" a voice called out from behind me. _Oh my god,_ I thought. _That's Zach!_ I quickly ran a couple of fingers through my hair and turned to face him.

"Hey," I smiled and stepped out of line after paying for my lunch.

"How's it going?" Zach asked as he fell in step with me.

"Well, I've been having a pretty crazy day," I replied truthfully. All day, people have been whispering to their friends as I walk down the hall and staring at me. Even Macey glared at me as I headed towards my locker before lunch.

"I'll say," Zach chuckled nervously. "I heard the good news."

"Good news?" I asked, confused.

"You and Josh are going out," Zach replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Wait, what?" I stopped and stared at him. "Where-"

"Is it true?" Zach interrupted coldly.

"No!" I said a little louder than I meant to. "Where did you hear that?"

"Everybody's been talking about it today," Zach's shoulders relaxed visibly. _So that's why everyone was staring at me in the hallways. They thought I was Josh's girlfriend._

"Well, they're sort of correct," I replied. "Josh did ask me out. I just said no." I started walking towards the lunch tables again.

"Can I ask why?" Zach asked.

"I...I guess I don't really feel like dating right now."

"Bull," Zach replied. We reached the table where all his friends ate. He sat down at the bench and I stood next to the table, ready to leave. One of his friends, Grant, winked at me and I blushed.

"What makes you say that?" I frowned.

"I can see it in your eyes," Zach said. "You want someone to love you." He jerked my arm towards him. "What are you doing? Don't just stand there like an idiot, sit down." He pulled me down onto the bench next to him. "So," his eyes sparkled with interest. "What's the real reason?"

"I...I like someone else," I finally managed to say.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"You'd be disgusted if I told you," I replied.

"Oh, come on," he smiled. "They can't be that bad." When I didn't budge he sighed. "How about this," he began. "I'll play you a game of 20 questions. About your crush."

"Well," I thought about the harm a simple game of 20 questions. It wasn't so bad. "All right," I said finally. "I'll play you a game."

"Great!" Zach leaned back. "Okay, first question." He stared at me intently. "Your crush is a boy, right?"

"Zach," I gave him a pointed look. "It's not a bad thing if you're LGBT."

"What, I'm just asking."

"Yes, he is. Next question." I took a bite of my hamburger.

"Is he in our grade?"

I paused a bit before answering this question. "Yes."

"Do I know him?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"Does he go to our school?"

"Yes."

"Can you see him in this room right now?"

I looked down at my hands so that Zach wouldn't see me blushing. "Yes."

"Is he a friend of Josh?"

I chewed the last bit of my burger and swallowed. "Not that I know of."

"Is he in any of your classes?"

"No." Sadly, this was true. It just so happened that Zach and I didn't have ANY classes together. I know what you're thinking. _How do you like him if he doesn't even have the same schedule as me?_

"Does he know you like him?"

"I...I don't think so," I murmured. I could feel my cheeks growing hot, so I took a swig of my cold milk.

"Does he like you back?"

"I hope so," I chuckled a little. "That would be kinda cool."

"Has he asked you out?" Zach asked. "Ever?"

"No, but I would love it if he did," I answered.

"You did say that he is one of my friends, right?" Zach clarified.

"I guess."

"Wait a second...Is it Grant?"

"Uh...no."

"Does he have blonde hair?"

"No."

"Black or Red?"

"No."

"So it's brown."

"Yes."

"Is it Jonas?"

"No!"

"What about eyes? Are they blue?"

When he said this, I averted my eyes so I wouldn't get distracted by Zach's green ones and focused on my lunch. "No."

"Brown?"

"No."

"Green?"

"Zach, you're wasting questions on stupid ones." I purposely said this so Zach wouldn't have an idea that it was him.

"Okay, okay. Does he like to play sports?"

"Yeah."

"Has he ever flirted with you?"

"His version of flirting is a lot worse than mine, but yes, he has."

"Has he dated any other girls besides you?"

"Actually, he hasn't."

"Have you known him for more than a year?"

"Zach, you've asked more than 20 questions."

"Really? Damn. And I haven't even figured it out yet."

"Well," I thought about the chances of Zach guessing the correct answer if I gave him a clue. "I'll give you a clue. His eyes are a really cool shade of green." I stood up and collected my now empty lunch tray. "I have to go, maybe I'll catch you later." I gave Zach one last smile and turned to go.

"Cammie, wait!"

I whirled around and found Zach standing a couple of feet behind me.

"I just have one more question...Am I your crush?"

_Oh shit..._ I spun quickly and ran out of the cafeteria. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _I thought as my face turned red. _I should have never told him that clue. In fact, I should have never played 20 questions to begin with. He's probably so revolted at the fact that I like him. He hates me now._ A couple of tears slipped their way down my cheeks, and I brushed my hand angrily at them.

"Cam! Come back!" I heard Zach's voice call out behind me. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Students poured out of the cafeteria and filled the hallways. I pushed through the throng of students and tried to make myself invisible. By this time, Zach's shouts had faded, and after three minutes, the halls were empty.

I didn't bother going to my next class. I didn't want to stay in school anymore. So I grabbed my backpack from my locker and started towards the main entrance. I reached into my purse to fetch my house keys, and when I looked up, I stopped short. Zach was leaning against main door, waiting for me.

"I figured you were going to leave," he smirked that adorable smirk of his and stood straight, blocking my way to exit. I sidestepped him and pushed my way out of the building and into the parking lot. I started to walk away from the school, but Zach caught up and came in front of me.

The tears threatened to fall again, and I blinked to prevent them from coming. "Go away, Zach."

"Now, why would I do that?" Zach took a step closer to me and held out a hand. "Come here."

I didn't move, so Zach took my arm and pulled me to him.

"Why do you look so sad?" he looked into my eyes.

"Because I like you," I said bluntly. "And you don't."

"Oh come on-" Zach started, but I interrupted.

"It's true," I sniffed. "Why would _you_, a charming, funny, smart, guy want to go out with someone like _me_?"

"Well, when you say it like that..." Zach said in a sing song voice.

"Zach!" I snapped. "You're supposed to be helping me!"

"And I will," he smiled. "Because I'm going to tell you the truth."

* * *

**Zach POV**

I entered the cafeteria, and to my luck, I spotted Cammie standing in the lunch line. _Now's my chance, _I thought. "Cam!" I called out.

"Hey," she payed for her lunch and stepped out of line.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Well, I've been having a pretty crazy day," she smiled a little.

"I'll say." I tried not to show my nervousness. "I heard the good news."

"Good news?" Cammie echoed.

"You and Josh are going out," I reminded her irritably.

"Wait, what?" Cammie stopped and stared at me. "Where-"

"Is it true?" I couldn't stand it any longer.

"No!" she said loudly. "Where did you hear that?"

_Oh, thank god!_ "Everybody's been talking about it today," I relaxed.

"Well, they're sort of correct," Cammie replied. _Wait...what? They're going out?_

"Josh did ask me out. I just said no." Cammie started walking towards the lunch tables again.

"Can I ask why?" I inquired.

"I...I just don't really feel like dating right now."

"Bull," I replied instantly. It was so obvious she was lying. I sat down at the table where Grant and I usually sit and Cammie stood next to me.

"I can see it in your eyes," I said. "You want someone to love you."

_Get her to sit next to you, doofus. _In my haste, I pulled her down next to me. "What are you doing? Don't just stand there like an idiot, sit down."_ Great, now I just called her an idiot. She probably hates me now._ "So, what's the real reason?"

"I...I like someone else," Cammie said hesitantly.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows. "Who?"

"You'd be disgusted if I told you," she replied. _Oh no. It probably _is_ Josh. Or someone else. Maybe it's that new kid Dillon!_

"Oh, come on," I smiled wanly. "They can't be that bad." Cammie didn't budge and I faked a sigh. "How about this," I began. "I'll play you a game of 20 questions. About your crush."

"Well," Cammie thought about it. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._ "All right," she said finally. "I'll play you a game."

"Great!" I leaned back. "Okay, first question." I stared at her intently. "Your crush is a boy, right?" _Just to be on the safe side. Otherwise this whole thing would be really awkward._

"Zach," she gave me a pointed look. "It's not a bad thing if you're LGBT."

"What, I'm just asking." I protested.

"Yes, he is. Next question." She ate some of her hamburger.

"Is he in our grade?"

She paused a bit before answering this question. "Yes." _  
_

"Do I know him?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Does he go to our school?"

"Yes." _Oh, great. There are a ton of great guys at our school girls would wanna date!_

"Can you see him in this room right now?" _Probably yes._

Cammie looked down at her hands. "Yes." _What did I say?_

"Is he a friend of Josh?" _Please say no! I can't deal with any jocks right now.  
_

She finished her burger and swallowed. "Not that I know of."

"Is he in any of your classes?"

"No." _What other boys have the same schedule as me? There's Mason, Louis, Kyle, Chris...Nah, it can't be Chris...  
_

"Does he know you like him?" I asked. _  
_

"I...I don't think so," Cammie murmured. She took a sip of cold milk.

"Does he like you back?"

"I hope so," She chuckled a little. "That would be kinda cool."

"Has he asked you out?" I asked. "Ever?" _It would be so cool if I became Cammie's first date. _

"No, but I would love it if he did," She answered. _Oh, so now she loves him. _

"You did say that he is one of my friends, right?" I clarified.

"I guess."

"Wait a second...Is it Grant?" _That would be so awkward!_

"Uh...no." _Thank god._

"Does he have blonde hair?"

"No."

"Black or Red?"

"No."

"So it's brown."

"Yes."

"Is it Jonas?" _Probably not, but one can never be too sure..._

"No!"

"What about eyes? Are they blue?"

She averted her eyes and stared at her lunch. "No." _Is she lying?_

"Brown?"

"No."

"Green?"

"Zach, you're wasting questions on stupid ones." _Oh, right. There's a limit to this game. I completely forgot..._

"Okay, okay. Does he like to play sports?"

"Yeah."

"Has he ever flirted with you?" _I hope not. _

"His version of flirting is a lot worse than mine, but yes, he has." _So he's a bad flirter. Getting Cammie to like me is gonna be easier than I thought. _

"Has he dated any other girls besides you?" _I don't want you having a crush on a player, Cam. _

"Actually, he hasn't."

"Have you known him for more than a year?"

"Zach, you've asked more than 20 questions."

"Really? Damn. And I haven't even figured it out yet." _Who is it?!_

"Well, I'll give you a clue. His eyes are a really cool shade of green." She stood up and picked up her lunch tray. "I have to go, maybe I'll catch you later." She gave me one last smile and turned to go.

_He has green eyes..._There's only one person I know in this grade who has green eyes, and that's me...

_Oh. My. GOD...She likes _me. Me! _I can't believe this! _I suddenly wanted to jump around and do my happy dance, but then I realized that Cammie was getting away.

"Cammie, wait!"

Cammie turned around and stared at me.

"I just have one more question...Am I your crush?"

Cammie's eyes widened and she quickly ran out of the cafeteria. I hurriedly chased after her, congratulating myself during the process. _You just got the girl of your dreams, Zach. _

"Cam! Come back!" I called out. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Students poured out of the cafeteria and filled the hallways. I pushed through the throng of students and tried to locate her through the crowd of students, but I didn't see her anywhere. Soon the hallways emptied and Cammie was nowhere to be seen.

_Where would she go at a time like this? Probably home...Wait a second, that's it!_ I raced to the main doors and waited for Cammie to appear. She did, and she did not seem happy to see me.

"I figured you were going to leave," I smirked my signature smirk and stood straight, blocking her way to exit. Cammie sidestepped me and pushed my way out of the building and into the parking lot. She started to walk away from the school, but I caught up and came in front of her.

Her eyes became watery and she said, "Go away, Zach."

"Now, why would I do that?" I took a step closer to her and held out a hand. "Come here."

Cammie didn't move, so I took her arm and pulled her to me.

"Why do you look so sad?" I looked into her eyes.

"Because I like you," she said bluntly. "And you don't."

"Oh come on-" I started, but Cammie interrupted.

"It's true," she sniffed. "Why would you, a charming, funny, smart, guy want to go out with someone like me?"

"Well, when you say it like that..." I said in a sing song voice.

"Zach!" Cammie snapped at me. "You're supposed to be helping me!"

"And I will," I smiled. "Because I'm going to tell you the truth."

"The truth?" She raised her eyebrows. "Let me guess. The whole Josh thing was a dare, and you set up the whole 20 question game thing because you knew I like you and-"

Don't get me wrong. I love Cammie's voice. I really do. But her perfect little mouth was distracting me, so I did the only thing that would help regain my focus.

I kissed her. Right on the lips. She stiffened, startled, but relaxed once she got the hang of it. I'm sure this was her first kiss, and she was a pro. I held her body against mine and wove my hands through her hair. I don't know how long we stood there, together, our mouths moving in perfect harmony. By the time we pulled away, the end-of-the-day bell had rung, and students were starting to leave the campus. But Cammie and I didn't move an inch.

"Wow," I breathed. "That was...amazing. _You're_ amazing."

"Thanks," she grinned up at me. "You weren't so bad yourself."

"I can't believe this actually happened," I looked at her and she blushed.

"Me neither," She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You should have told me earlier...it would've saved me the agony for the past couple of years."

"Ditto," I took a breath and continued. "I love you Cammie. And I always will."

"Ditto." She leaned in again and we continued our little moment. This time, when we became breathless and Cammie rested her head against my chest, I laced my hands with hers and we started walking off towards her house.

"So," she smiled. "How was your day?"

I smirked and pressed my lips to her head.

"The best."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I hope you enjoyed that. Just something to lighten up your spirits. I really enjoyed writing this :) Don't forget to hit that Review button and tell me your thoughts. And please PM me too, I love hearing what you guys have to say. **

**Anyways, I'll see you back on my other Fanfic, Chameleon. If you haven't read that yet, go check it out. It's a pretty cool story, if I do say so myself :p But I'm kinda worried, because NO ONE reviewed on Chapter 10! It makes me feel like no one bothered reading it, which makes me sad :( So while you're reviewing this story, go ahead and review Chapter 10 on my other Fanfic. I'll give you a shout out! Take care everyone. You're the best XD Bye!**


End file.
